The invention relates to a floor mat used in cars. People often use floor mats the car carpet, because the mat prevents mud, dirt and gravel on the person's shoes from getting into the carpet. The floor mat of the present invention has multiple symmetrical bevel grooves for collecting water tracked on the mat the mat can be washed to remove any collected dirt or residue.
Usually, people have an ornamental carpet in a car for beautifying the interior of the car. However, in order to keep the carpet from becoming soiled by dirt from a person's shoes, many people place a set of mats on the carpet (four pieces, two for the front seats and two for the rear seats). Conventional car mats are putted on the carpet without any design to fix the mat with the carpet, when people step on the mat, the mat will be moved. It may influence the safety of driving and defeats the purpose of the mat of its intended covering area. It is therefore need to be improved.
Additionally, the design of the conventional car mat is flat, therefore, after using for a while, the sludge, gravel, and rainwater on the shoes will not only dirty the carpet, but also deface the inside of the car. It is the defect of the conventional car mat.
Due to the defect of the conventional car mats on practice, the inventor designs an improved structure of car mat. The structure of the car mat is not only to improve the function of avoiding slide, but also to collect the sludge and gravel on the shoes, and will not dirty the carpet. Therewith, these multiple symmetrical bevel grooves formed in the plate-shaped car mat can collect the water tracked on the mat the mat is designed for easy cleaning or washing.